Romione Moments
by RoseyPoseyPie
Summary: Ron And Hermione, the moments that they had that didn't appear, please Read and Review, And also give my other fanfics a shot. I wrote these because I love Romione.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**ROMIONE MOMENTS**

**Book 1 Part 1**

_J.K. Rowling owns all the Characters! The Story! And My Sanity!_

ANNOYING GINGER

She was treading earlier across the Quidditch field to learn how to fly on a broomstick, thing was she didn't want to learn how to fly, she had a terrible fear of heights. Well, she didn't have to fly, luckily. A boy named Neville, the one she was looking for the toad for fell off his broom and broke is wrist, then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin Bully with two bodyguards that could eat her for breakfast got in trouble, Draco got dismissed from class and Potter got Marched off with McGonagall.

Hermione tracked off with the rest of the Gryffindors, her head buried in a book, _Hogwarts a History_, a very intresting book on the school she was at Hogwarts. A lot of her Fellow Gryffindors were talking about how unfair it was that Harry got in trouble. "It makes no sense, why did he get in trouble?" That annoying ginger Ron Weasley complained.

"Because he broke the rules," I said, I didn't want to have to deal with all this _annoying_ stuff.

"Yeah, standing up to Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not happy he got in trouble, standing up was the right thing to do, but he broke the rules and he's probably going to get a punishment!" I fumed angrily. "You asked why he got in trouble, to you it made _no_ sense so I was just explaining!"

I stalked off, "Mental that one," I heard Ronald mutter to Dean Thomas.

I buried my nose in my book and fought back tears.

Ø

FRIENDS

I was eating with Hermione Granger, I was talking and having a nice time, and I didn't think twice. Harry and I had just saved her life and now we're friends, and she was actually really witty when she made jokes, and she had intresting things to talk about that I can relate to.

"Thanks," She said for the umpteenth time.

"Your welcome," I said, Harry nodded, "Pleasure."

"And Sorry, for making you all risk your lives," she said again for the three dozneth time.

"It's Okay." I said. Harry nodded, "It's fine."

"And um..."

"Hermione, you don't have to apologize and thank us anymore, you've gotten the message through enough," I said as gently as I could. She looked like she might cry, but instead gave me a warm smile, he brown eyes twinkling.

"Of course," She said.

Ø

HOMEWORK DILEMA

"I need to get down to Quidditch Practice!" Harry exclaimed, it was the day before the Slytherin/Gryffindor match.

"I'll check over your Transfiguration essay," I said, he shot me a look of apology and appreciation and ran down.

"Can you check over mine?" Ron asked.

"You aren't beating Slytherins in Quidditch tomorrow," I said as I corrected Harry's mistakes.

"I would like to Punch Malfoy in the face."

"You aren't supposed to fight, magic or non-magic, in any means," I scolded him.

His blue eyes flitted up to my face, "Just kidding," He muttered.

I checked over his shoulder, "Three." I said, he had wrote Five, but you stir Three times when meaking a Delusional Draught.

"Oh, Thanks," Ron said, he corrected his mistake. "You know I'd be done a lot quicker it you just would let me copy."

"That's worse then me correcting it for you!" I exclaimed, honestly, how is he ever going to suceed?

"So you're going to correct it for me?" Ron asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"One or the other!" He teased, I handed him my Tranfiguration essay, he didn't even Check what he was copying he just copied it, of course he already did his Tranfiguration work, so now he had to essays for Tranfiguration and none for Potions, I snickered into my hand. Harry returned a bit later and he needed to do his potions essay. "Here you can copy off of mine," Ron said.

Harry thanked him and took the Tranfiguration essay that Ron accidentally recopied. Harry got all his things ready, I was giggling slightly, Ron gave me a weary look.

"Ron," Harry said. "I already did my Tranfiguration work."

"That's the potions one Harry," Ron said. "Have you taken any Delusional Draught Recently?"

"No, It's Transfiguration," Harry said. "Have _you_ taken a Delusional Draught?"

Ron grabbed the Essay and looked at it in Horror.

"Next time don't Copy and do the work yourself," I said. Harry burst out laughing, Ron was in a state between anger, terror and a fit of giggles. "But I will help you with your work."

"Haven't you already helped enough?" Ron asked in a very angry tone. I was taken aback, I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. He softened up at once, his soft blue eyes met mine, "Oh, Hermione I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," I managed, I rubbed my eyes, I felt the moist feeling.

"Really I'm sorry," He said.

"I know," I managed. "I'll help you with your essay.

Ø

DREAMING

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, poking me with Her quill.

"Wha-?" I muttered.

"You're supposed to be taking notes, not drooling on them," She whispered, pointing to the large spit puddle on my notes.

"How is anyone supposed to study in this class? Besides you anyway." I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Wazlib is their a problem?" Mr. Binns asked.

"No sir," I said quickly, he went back to his lecture on some war and some meeting with a famous guy at some time period.

I laid my face on the table again, I lazily fell asleep. I was dreaming I was sliding down a rainbow, then when I reahed the bottom Hermione was in a poofy dress and she was riding a unicorn, Harry was there too, he was riding a Lion. "Let's go eat candy!" They both exclaimed.

"I like Candy," I said in a low grown-up voice.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, "BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG-"

I gave a jolt and fell out of my chair.

"Class is dissmissed," Hermione said leaning over me, her bushy hair was brushing my face.

"Oh..." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

ROMIONE MOMENTS

Book1Part2

_J.K Rowling owns the Characters, the world and my sanity!_

_Please Review, and read my other works!_

BITTEN

"Ouch!" I exclaimed

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"That Damn Dragon Bit me," I said angrily.

A minute later my hand had turned a sickly color, it swelled up and oozed pus, "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"But-" I stuttered.

"Ron, Norwegian Ridge-backs are incredibly poisonous," Hermione said, she looked worried.

"Fine," I muttered.

Hermione wrapped my oozing hand in a dishrag and said goodbye to Hagrid then she pulled my by the wrist to the Hospital wing.

"And how exactly did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey asked me.

"I-I got bit by a dog," I said. Hermione shot me a look that clearly read Honestly?-How-stupid-are-you-Ronald-Weasley? And then I-I spilled a potion on it-"

"What potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be making forgetfulness potion, but I'm really bad at potions, It looked bright orange when it was supposed to be a Lilac color."

"Ah, okay, unidentified potion and Dog bite," Madam Pomfrey scribbled.

I shot Hermione a questioning look, she responded by sticking her tongue at me, I stuck my tongue at her back. "You two can expose your tongues to eachother later, Miss Granger please go back to class, I'm sure Mr. Ronald will join you later."

"Okay," she said. "Bye," She waved at me. I waved her my dish-clothy hand. She gave me a warm smile and left.

Ø

DUMBLEDORE

"Ron!" I exclaimed, I was shaking the unconsious boy, "Ron! Wake up! Ron, please!" I didn't want to cry, but I was fighting back and army of tears. "Ron! Ron, Please Wake-up!" I cried, cold face was being warmed by my warm tears. "RONALD WEASLEY YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"Huh? Is it morning?" He asked, his eyes fluttered open, for a second I worried he had forgotten everything, he had gotten amnesia, but luckily he didn't, "Hermione? Is Harry okay? Has he gotten Snape yet?"

"I don't know, there was a riddle and a potion- only he could pass onto the next room, we- we have to get Dumbledore, we have to tell him about Snape-"

"H-How do we do that?" Ron asked dazedly.

"I- I'm not sure, we could fly past the Devils snare up the tunnel and- and go past Fluffy, but, Do you still have the flute?" I asked, trying to help him stand.

"I-I think so-" Ron said, he touched his back pocket, "Yeah, but do we have to do it now? I really want to sleep-"

"No! Its bad for someone with a concusion to sleep- My mum told me that!" I exclaimed. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey!

"But, I don't wanna-" He gave a loud snore.

"Ronald!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? 32!" He jolted lazily.

I was surprisingly strong for a girl my size, probably because where I lived every saturday I would go to the Local Library and get as many books as I could carry, soon the amount of those books became more and more. Because of this talent I was able to drag Ron to the key-room and get him on a broom, He would nod off to sleep and I would have to scream to wake him up, but eventually he was consious enough to fly all the way up to the room Fluffy was in, we got fluffy to fall asleep.

As soon as we opened the door we dashed to the owlery, but in the entrance hall we ran into an old man in a blue traveling cloak, Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry's gone after hims hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded vigorusly. "Go to the Hospital wing, you both must be very stressed." He said calmly, but he looked worried.

We went to the Hospital wing, we had to explain it all to Madame Pomfrey, but she nodded her head and checked Ron over. "He'll be fine, he just needs rest, the concusion will be gone soon.

"Oh good," I sighed.

"Have this, it will give you dreamless sleep, now you also need Rest Miss Granger, please, relax."

So I laid down on a bed next to Ron, and before I knew it I was having a dreamless sleep.

Ø

WAITING ON THE HERO

"Now looking back on it we were all rather dumb weren't we?" I asked Hermione. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, three First years taking on the most dangerous dark wizard in history?"

"Are you talking about Snape or You-Know-Who?"She asked.

"You-Know-Who of course!" I exclaimed, geez why didn't she get it?

"Oh, oh okay," She muttered.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"You didn't" she said firmly. "I do hope Harry's okay though," I said.

"He'll be fine, but what do we do now?" I ask.

She gave me a slight grimace, "We wait for the Hero."

"Is that all we may be doing eventually?" I asked, if we were going to stay this close to Harry Potter this was likely going to be a pastime.

"Perhaps,: Hermione said. "But we'll always be here for him," She leaned over and squeezed my Hand, "And he'll be here for us."

I gave her a weary smile, but I knew she was right.

"No, we best be getting to lunch, we have exams," She said abruptly, I nodded and got up.

Ø

Letters That Year

_Dear Hermione_

Hi, How are you? I hope your parents won't freak out, not many muggles are use to Owl Post. I really don't know what to talk about... I finished all my homework for the summer, I thought that might make you proud, honestly I worry your bad for my procrasination. Has Harry not been responding to your letters too? I don't think he's getting mine, I think maybe it's Errol's fault, the owl. Well, see you.

RON

Dear Ron,

I'm fine, my parents did freak out a little, but they've gotten use to srange things since I'm a witch. Harry hasn't been getting my letters either and I'm getting worried, Perhaps his Aunt and Uncle aren't letting him respond? I know I'm a Muggleborn but, Those Blasted Muggles!

I'm glad you've done your work, I'm still pretty busy, because it is only the third week so you must've rushed and done a sloppy job, but I'm glad you didn't Procrasinate.

Love From

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione._

I didn't do a sloppy Job! I feel offended, just kidding, honsetly who gives summer homework anyway? It's boooring!

I swear if Harry doesn't respond by the end of July I'm going to go and get him, mum's really worried, and whenever I bring Harry up Ginny starts blathering away.

Hope your having a nice summer,

Truly

RON

Dear Ron,

Sorry If I was accusing, please if your going to go and get him don't do anything rash or dangerous, we've already been kneedeep in doom, and I don't want you to be in it again, Just try to plan something with your Parents and older brothers.

Looks like Ginny has a Crush on her Brother's best-friend, and I don't mena me Mr. Jokey. And Homework _isn't_ booring! By the Way, have you gotten your booklists yet? I haven't got mine and It's mid July! I'm freaking out!

Love From

Hermione

_Dear Hermione,_

I'll be fine, I'm going to get Harry nexy week, don't worry.

Truly

I AM NOT MR. JOKEY I'M MR.

RON Weasley!

Dear Ron, and Harry if your their

I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron because that would get him in trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right would you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish this one off.

I've been very busy with schoolwork, of course and we're going to London on Wednesday to go buy my new boks. Why don't you meet us in Diagon Alley?

Let me know what's happening as soon as you can,

Love From

Hermione

P.S. You are a Mr. Jokey and you know it, but don't let Harry see this.

_Dear Hermione_

Don't Worry he didn't he's here and he's fine, don't freak out, I'll see you Wednesday, And you'll see Harry to, I swear he looks even scrawnier

Truly,

RON NOT MR. JOKEY PANTS

Dear Ron (Yes Mr. Jokey, I didn't say anything about trousers)

Harry is looking Scrawnier... I'm worried those Muggles starved him, see you the First, 12 more days!

Love From

Hermione

_Dear Hermione_

See You There

RON


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

_AGAIN J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVER_Y_THING!_

SEARCH

"Hi Ron, How are you?" I saw a pretty girl, Hermione- Wait did I just call her pretty in his head? Anyway she asked me a question, but I was really busy looking for Harry.

"We lost Him!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" She asked.

"HARRY!" My father yelled behind me.

"Harry I'm guessing?" She said, her bucktoothed smile fading, I always liked her smile as bucktoothed as it was.

"Right as always," I joked, trying to get that worried and unhappy look to soften. She looked at me like I was insane, at least she didn't look horrible. "He's can't be far," I reasurred her.

"I'll look over there," She said and she turned around and ran off.

I thought for a moment, she looked older... she had well, hips and she had some sort of mushrooms growing on her chest perhaps because there was a little sort of thing there.

_Ronald don't be stupid_ I scolded myself _those aren't mushrooms Hermione's getting boobs!_

I gave an involunatry shudder, _DONT THINK ABOUT THAT!_

-()-()-()-()-

SLEEPYHEAD

I marched up to the boys dormitory, Ronald was sleeping late again! He was the only one that wasn't down eating breakfast from his dormitory except for Harry who must be at Quidditch (Why else would all the Quiditch players be gone?). "Ronald!" I hissed at him.

He grunted, his left arm was drooping off the end of the bed and his fingertips were touching the floor. His right arm was under his head, his pillow had fallen off the other side of the bed and his mouth was parted slightly, a puddle of drool under it, his sheets and I quilt was pulled up to his chin, and his large feet were sticking out. know why I found this absolutely adorable, his messy ginger bed-head could rival Harry's usual Hair style.

"Rooooon," I cooed like my mother did to me. "Wake uuuuuup breakfast is reaaaaaaady."

"Food?" He moaned, He flopped over and landed headfirst. "I'm up!" He jolted. "Hermione? Wha-"

"Breakfast," I cooed.

"I'm not six!" He said slightly upset.

"I just thought you wanted to get down their because all the bacon is gone," I said sharply.

"Bacon?" He asked happily. "Get out of here I want to get changed.

"Alright sleepyhead." I said and I walked out.

-()-()-()-()-

POTION

I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Hermione. She was making a potion and we were chatting, well, some might call it bantering but compared to me and Hermione's record it was just chatting.

"We can't just jump Draco Malfoy in the middle of Transfiguration and get him to talk!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not?" I whined, giving her a puppy-dog face. She looked at me intesely, her deep brown eyes looking expectant, "Fine." I grumbled.

"Very good," She said politely. I started to hum a song mum likes, I hated it but it was stuck in my head. "What are you humming?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"Just some stupid song my mom likes," I said.

"Well, What's it called?" She asked. Ha, little Hermione likes to know EVERYTHING.

"Um, I rather not-" I looked at her signature glare, "-Okay, it's called _Stir Me Up a Cauldron of Hot Strong Love_."

She blinked a few times, she looked at the potion she was stirring over the toilet and turned a little pink.

"It's me-" A voice said, they both jumped in fright, a clunk a splash, Ron and Hermione having a 10 second silent debate on who checks if the coast is clear, "_Harry!_"

-()-()-()-()-

CHESSWALK

Harry walked out the door, "Honestly," I said in a defeated voice, "He really has issues, now where were we?"

"I was beatting your pretty little arse in Chess," He said. I instantly rivaled the color of his maroon jumper.

"Pretty little arse?" I asked. "Is my arse _pretty_?!"

He made his sweater look dull with his shade, "I didn- I- I did- I-" He stuttered.

I looked at the chess board while he was stuttering, My blush was dying down, it was all a mistake, but Ronald Weasley thought my rear end was attractive? A strange sensation tingled down my spine, from the top of my head down my legs to my toes and back again several times, my heart did an Irish jig and I had this crazy feeling as I looked at the chessboard, almost like I had just gone to a six flags.

I was staring at the chessboard when I saw the knight his queen just took could be taken by my king, I took it.

Ron looked at the bored, looked at me and blinked, "My queen h-how?" Then he grinned misceviously, "Checkmate Hermione."

So saying my pretty arse must've been some tantalyzing distra- tantalyzing? Why? It was just a terrible distraction. "Pants." I said angrily, I didn't cuss so I just said Pants or Stuff or Cookies.

He smiled and leaned back, "Want another game?" He asked.

"Nah," I said. "I'd much rather help you study for Potions."

He scoffed, his bright blue eyes looking at mine searchingly.

"Maybe we could take a walk?" He suggested, walking, alone, with Ron?

"Sure," I said. "Nothing's wrong with two friends having a pleasant little walk, except for the fact that it's blizzarding!" I pointed to the swirls of white that was the landscape.

"What about, just through the Halls?" Ron asked. "We do it with Harry all the time."

"Sure," I agreed,

We walked off together, it was very nice walking downstairs then upstairs then from one class to another. We actually were having a nice conversation about something when that Blonde Idiot Draco Malfoy came striding over.

"Ah," He drawled, a smile playing on his face. "What've we got here?" He asked. "A Weasel and a Mudblood? Having a romantic walk? Pathetic."

Ron tensed, I felt him tremor, but I really didn't want to see him barf slugs again. "Piss off Malfoy," I said angrily.

"Oooo," Malfoy went. "Not very friendly." I was a good girl usually, but more then anything I wanted to murder him.

"I honestly think a person quite like yourself would have better things to do then to be with pond-scum like me." I said, I wanted him off and that was the way I got rid of a lot of the girls at my old school.

"Actually the job of a person like me is to put pond-scum in their place."

I was so sick of it, I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. He took off.

"Well, I must be wrong," Ron said when we were walking back. "Malfoy does fully understand how big of a punch you can pack."

I smiled, what a nice comment, my smile faded when Lavendar Brown came running up, "Another attack! No ghost or Mortal is safe! They got Sir Nicholas and Justin Finch-Fletchly!"

Me and Ron shared one look, then we both dashed off, we had to find Harry.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

_**J.K.R. OWNS ALL**_

_**Please Review, Hope you enjoy!**_

DOODLING

_**I got This Idea from reading Fire The Canon's A-Z Romione**_

I was sitting in the hospital wing, absolutely bored... well, I did have Ron's Lockhart books he let me borrow because I put a lock on my own and I didn't want him looking at them because I doodled all over them, little hearts around his handsome, brave face.

I picked up Travels With Trolls, I looked at the front cover, Lockhart was there, and his handsome face was also doodled on, a mustache and goatee, devil ears and a devil tail, I gasped, how dare he befoul such an excellent book!

I saw a spare bit of parchment sticking, out. It was a doodle of me and Harry, we were just sitting, I was studying and Harry was looking constipated, perhaps he was trying to think, overall it wasn't that bad of a sketch, but I didn't think my hair was that bushy, I grabbed my locks, now I felt self-conscious, was it too bushy? Was I being teased? Not by Ron, Ron and I may squabble but he'd never tease me unless it was harmless, like when he asked me if I knew Willy (William Shakespeare).

I looked at another doodle on the margin, It was Crabbe and Goyle, they both looked remarkably like trolls, the drawing of them was quite accurate. A sketch of Lockhart making his Handsome features diminish and a more idiotic appearance played on his face. _What Does She see in him?_ Was scribbled all over the place, Who was "She?"

_Maybe Me!_ I thought.

_No,_ I argues with myself_ probably his mom of sister of aunt or cousin or something, why would he care?_

For a fleeting moment I really hoped he was jealous of Lockhart, but then again, who wouldn't be?

-()-()-()-()-

VALENTINE'S

Today was stupid, so stupid, Valentine's day? _Pink?_ The entire _school_ clashed with my hair. Not to mention Hermione, giggly, goofy, girly Hermione. I don't enjoy girls who giggle and act so girly, I love Hermione because she- wait, I don't _love_ Hermione I _like_ her. I like Hermione because she's smart and dependable, not girly and giggly. Giggly and girly is so gross.

Anyway, so Harry left up to his dormitory, the main reason was he was sick of Fred and George singing; "His eyes are as Green as fresh pickled toad." Also he wanted to look at that blank diary.

There Hermione was, a lurid pink paper flower in her hair, sadly it made her look more like a pretty girl and less like Hermione, "Why are you wearing that?" I asked her, not hiding the revolt in my voice.

"It's Valentine's day, it is appropriate for the decor," She said.

"I rarely think there is ever a time that shade of pink is appropriate," I told her.

"Not even on Valentine's Day? Are you so Macho you can't bare to see the color pink?" She asked me angrily, the glint in her eye, the tone in her voice, her full attention, I thrived on this feeling of adrenaline, like I just flown from here to Columbia and back again in 4 minutes.

"No, I just think you shouldn't wear stuff like that!" I yelled, why didn't she understand she looked revolting?

"Why? Give me one good Reason," She said.

I did have a good reason. "Because it makes you look like some pretty, _girly_, girl!" I yelled.

"Oh so I'm supposed to look ugly?!" She looked like she might cry, but she just didn't get it!

"No, because it makes you look girly! You're Hermione Granger! Strong, Independent, Dependable, Intellingent, Kind and Brave! Not some girly, flaky, glittery, _pink_ thing!"

"Has it ever occurred to you I look girly because I'm a girl?" She yelled.

"You don't get it, if your so smart why can't you get it?!" I screamed, mainly to myself, I marched up to Harry. "There you are," I said to him, he looked absolutely terrified, stunned and in utter shock.

"What's up?" I felt concerned.

"It was Hagrid, Ron," He told me. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago."

"What the Bloody Hell?" I gaped. "It can't be- He-"

"He was," Harry said in a grave voice.

-()-()-()-()-

PETRIFIED

Hermione POV

NO! NO! Basalisk- I have to warn- did I die? I feel dead, then again, who knows what dying's like?! I saw, those horrible yellow eyes- How- Am I dead? I'm only Thirteen! I must be petrified, me and Penelope had a mirror- yes, I was petrified.

It was so fuzzy, I couldn't see or think- I feel like I'm dozing off, like I'm about to sleep, but I can't. I am not aware of any limbs or body, I feel so numb, I can feel them, but just barely. Then I heard it, a voice, Ron's Voice, groaning. "_Hermione!_" But it was so far away, like an out-of-tune radio, like I was hearing him from the other side of the common room.

I wasn't aware of time passing, I just heard and felt and that was all, it was torture, I tried to do things with my head, daydream, but I got so restless, I needed to relax, I knew I wasn't even breathing... how? Some time later I heard a chair scraping,

"Hi Hermione," It was Ron. "They told me there was no use talking to a petrified person, that you wouldn't hear anything. I'm here mainly to comfort myself, if I hear the words coming out of my own mouth I might feel a bit better, the thing Is I miss you."

_Um, Duh, If you didn't miss me you wouldn't be my Ron- My Ron? Ron._

"So I really want to say that I'm feeling a bit more I think then Harry feels, he wants to get his name cleared, all I want is to here you say my name again, even if you're annoyed or angry or- Just hearing my name come out of your lips again would be wonderful, more wonderful then candy."

_I want to be able to say your name, to tell you two about the basalisk- but I'm stuck and worthless! I hate myslef!_

"The thing is, I miss you, and I don't know why I feel empty when you're all petrified, by the way we still have our exams, I'm making notes and stuff for you, well I better leave- I wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of the night- just please come back." I felt something caress my cheek, and I felt his warm lips on my cold forhead. "Please come back."

_I will, I promise Ron, Thanks for your notes... I will come back Ron Weasley, and it'll be okay, I swear._

-()-()-()-()-

RETURN

Hermione was back! The feelings were unexceptionably happy, she had to have said his name two dozen times, his wish was granted. He also noticed she couldn't stop beaming, and neither could he, all his feelings were mixed and mashed in his teenage, hormonal head, but he _really _liked her _a lot. _She had returned, and he still had Ginny, he was happy, he was content, he was beaming. And yet the strangest sensation tickled his stomach... it made him think... did he _fancy _Hermione Jean Granger? No... of course not.

-()-(Is )-()-()-

Letters That Year.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How is your summer so far?_

_Mine's doing okay, Mom and dad are very glad that Ginny's safe and sound. Charlie came over to say Hi and Bill got a pay-raise... Mum really wants to go to Egypt to see him but we have no Idea how to afford it._

_See You_

_Ron._

**Dear Ron,**

**Glad your Brother got a pay raise, and I'm really glad that Ginny's safe, Is she okay? I understand being possesed can be very depressing, if so I completely forgive her for pertifying me, She didn't do it on her own accord. Sorry you can't afford to see your brother Bill, I haven't seen my uncle in 6 years and he just died of a brain tumor. I'm going to Southern France very soon so send Errol to France, if he can handle the flight.**

**How's Your Summer?**

**Love From**

**Hermione**

_Dear Hermione._

_Ginny's fine, and I told her you completely forgive her, though for the strangest reason I am still a little angry that she let herself be possessed and attack you. But, whatever, summers fine, great really, Bill is sending us a little bit of money every week helping us fund for a family trip to Egypt next summer, and the Quidditch World Cup, But you aren't a big fan of Quidditch so I have no point in Blathering about it. How is France? Is the food there good? Are you on the Mediterranean? Are you on a beach? Are you wearing a swimsuit or spending your head in a book, Harry's birthday is in 2 weeks, I have no Idea what to get him, I'll see you._

_Love From_

_Ron_

**Dear Ron**

**What's with the _Love From_ thing? That isn't normal for you. France is wonderful, I did some research on the Witch Trials here, I re-wrote my entire History Of Magic essay, it's a lot longer then Binns asked for, around four feet so far, honestly. The food is good, it's FRANCE for crying out loud, mum and dad have let me have a little bit of the wine for kids here, It's watered down so It doesn't have a lot of Alcohol. I am on the Mediterranean, and I am on a beach, and I am wearing a swimsuit, although I am reading Muggle and French Literature, I ran into a bunch of students from Beuxbatons, the French Magic School. This one boy was flirting with me and annoyed me so much a kicked him in the groin, he was doing other annoying things, but I better not tell you for fear you'll hunt him down and kill him.**

**Love From**

**Hermione.**

_WE WON! WE WON THE GALLEON DRAW!_

_Hi, Hermione._

_So dad entered the Galleon Draw, a lot like a Muggle lottery and we won! 1,000 galleons! A lot of it will go to The Trip to Egypt, but some of it will go to new robes, books and Wands. Mum also got a lot if money selling all the Lockhart books she owns, After she learned he's a fraud, he almost attacked me and Harry and he didn't care a penny about Ginny she decided he, in her own words - "A Worthless oversied great idiot."_

_I advise you not to use the fellytone- telephone- to talk with Harry, I tried it to tell him the good news and I ended up screaming to his uncle, who's a very big idiot. By the way, I'm sorry about your uncle who died of that Brain Tumor._

_Percy's Head boy, the great prick. He's also spending all his time sending letters to the ministry and to Penelope Clearwater._

_What did that french boy do? What would make me want to murder him?! Did he... touch you? Like... where he shouldn't? Did he try to kiss you? I'm glad you kicked him in the groin, now only if you could do that to Malfoy._

_Do you have a problem is the Love From?!_

_Well, Love From_

_RON_

**Ron, **

**I don't have a problem with the Love From, I don't, at all. I'll see you in Diagon Alley.**

**Love From**

**Hermione**


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**NOOOOOO! I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ROMIONEE! * Sobs ***

**My dumb computer turns Ron/Hermione's pet-name into Romaine!**

**Joanne Kathleen Rowling Owns All Of It!**

BOOKS AND ICE CREAM

Me and Ron were finishing up our shopping, we had gotten our books, equipment, and robes, I noticed Ron kept staring at me... in a way that made me quite uncomfortable, I was wearing a pair of short- shorts and a T-shit that had PARIS in bold letters, just like a smuggle tourist. I had started using Madam Sleaze's No-Hair , a wizard product, for my legs and underarms. I also was using Mistress Jane's Pimple-Cream, also a wizard product.

"So," Ron said after we were waiting in line to get sundaes. "A nice summer eh?"

"Oh, yes," I agreed, I was completely distracted by his gorgeous blue eyes, wait, not gorgeous, nothing about Ron was gogeous.

_Except for his gorgeous blue eyes and ginger hair._

"What's wrong with me?" I said aloud.

"Huh?" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Nothing," I said Quickly.

"Nothing?" Ron Raise an Eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just mental," I smiled, like a maniac.

He smiled back a little warily. "Whatd' you want on your sundae?" He asked pointing to the Giant menu.  
"Well, something fairly healthy," I said, half of the options disappeared, I was not expecting that and gave a little jump, I went off balance and Ron caught me, my! He had nice hands.

I stood up, "And, um, I like Chocolate and Caramel, and Vanilla and... I don't like Strawberries." Another few Items disappeared, "And I like Almonds, but not cashews." Even more Items disappeared. "And I'm allergic to Anything that has soy products."

The last Item disappeared so I had my sundae, "A, er, Vanilla Brainwave," I read. Mr. Forestue gave me my sundae. "And you chap?" He asked Ron.

"My usual," Ron said.

"The Bold n' Loyal Delight?" I asked

"Fred and George told me if I ate it I'd become a Gryffindor." Ron said putting our money on the counter and walking outside.

"I wonder where Harry is," I said.

"Um I don't-"

"There he is!" I exclaimed, pointing at our speckly, scrawny, friend. "HARRY! HARRY!" I yelled, he turned.

-()-()-()-()-

DEMENTOR

Harry fell to the ground, he was having a writing fit of some sort, I on the other Hand was conscious but felt horrible, The dementor gave off the worst feeling, I felt like I'd never ever be able to smile ever again, It was a horrible feeling. The R. , the sleepy dude stood up and cast a spell so the dementor left, Once he was gone Hermione fell into my chest and gave a heaving sob. I-I-I s-saw the b-b-b-basilisk, I r-remembered g-g-getting p-p-petrified. I wrapped my arm around Hermione's torso lovingly.

"Out of pure curiosity are you and her dating?" R.J. Lupin asked.

"No! Us?" We both chorused. "No, We, we're just friends."

"Ah, I see forgive me," Lupin said.

Hermione broke our embrace and leaned over Harry to wake him up, I hate to admit it from that angle she was absolutely distracting, considering it was a perfect angle for me to see her arse. I remembered our conversation last year about Hermione's arse, how I called it pretty and we ended up turning maroon. Did we really look like a couple? And why did I think Hermione was distracting? Did I? No- I couldn't. Did I fancy Hermione Jean Granger?

-()-()-()-()-

HOGSMEADE

"Wow," I sighed, it was a truly beautiful place, Hogsmeade, The autumn leaves were falling, orange yellow, brown and red. The Green Grass and the blue sky looked wonderful, a warm breeze was sliding through the streets, it looked absolutely fabulous except all the Sirius Black Posters. In the place with the houses little kids were walking through the streets in Halloween costumes, I saw several little 5 year old in Harry Potter costumes, at each one of them he and Ron burst out laughing, then we saw something that made us laugh hysterically, Three six year old, two boys and a girl were all standing there, they were in a Harry Potter Costume, a Ron Weasley Costume and a Hermione Granger Costume.

"That's a very nice Hermione and Ron Costume," The Boy dressed as Harry said. "Where did you get them?"

"We're the real Ron and Hermione," I said. "And The Real Harry is at school.

The kids blanched. "Oh, sorry, we're big fans- sorry- so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," I said.

"Miss Hermione?" The Hermione asked. "Would you rather Marry Ron or Harry?"

Me and Ron shared a look. "I honestly think of them both as friends," _LIAR!_ I yelled to myself. "But I would rather marry Ron then Harry, Ron gets into less Life-or-death dilemas." I looked at Ron, he looked at me and we both turned scarlett.

The trio skipped off, "So you want to Marry me?" Ron asked.

"I never said that," I said. "I said that I'd rather Marry you then Harry because I'd like a husband who doesn't try to get himself killed."

I looked up at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"So I think we should go to Honeydukes," Ron said breaking the moment we were staring into each others eyes.

"Yeah- um, sure." I said quickly.

-()-()-()-()-

FALLING

"NOO!" I screamed. Harry was falling, dementors were everywhere, All I knew was that Hermione was buried in my chest, that I was feeling horrible. Moments later- A flash and All the dementors were gone, Hermione and I were running to Harry, was he alive, was he dead?

We ran behind Harry's stretcher to the Hospital wing, he had to be alive, he had to, we lost, he had to live, if Harry died he'd of lost almost everything, he still would have his family, and Hermione, Hermione? Where was she? He turned around, and he saw her, she was collapsed, she was crying. "The Dementors, Harry, Sirius, My Classes, Us," She sobbed, I scopped her up bridal-style and carried her out of the mud, "It'll be okay," I whispered. I carried her into the Great Hall, ignoring the looks I was getting. I set her down, she wavered on the spot like she was dizzy, and when her eyes made contact with is, Harry wasn't the only one that fell that day.


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

**SOOOO, thanks to the... 287 folks who've read this story? Please Read My others, and Uh... I need to start updating more on Romione Parodies and Get Typing On Harry Potter And The Prisoner of Azkaban, also I'm getting a Beta. (:_:) the alien isn't happy.**

**FYI, I am FINE with constructive critics, but its when people call be idiot and uneducated my feelings get hurt, so just treat others the way you want to be treated?**

**Is My name J.K. Rowling? NO! So I'm not the owner of Harry Potter, and that makes me depressedieisheryish in a sorta kinda maybe way a little bit.**

**Also, just to clear up my last Chapter Ron Didn't fall in love, he just realized he fell into the doom that was liking Hermione Granger a bit more then friends. I don 't think Ron at 13 would be capable of loving a girl romantically, he's just immature that way. Sorry all you fluffaholics and goopey goopers.**

**Sorry it took so fluffing long to post it my laptop crashed and was out of commission for months, I have to switch Chapters manually. I have to do this crazy back and forth thing just to publish, so you can only getting a publishing maybe once or twice a week, but only if you review! Otherwise you only get once a month! * Please Pause * MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

CANDY

It was snowing, I always liked snow, Me and Ron were walking up to Hogsmead, Ron was walking in front of me and it was the perfect opportunity, I made a snowball, aimed, fired-

"Oi!" Ron whipped around he saw me standing there laughing. "Oi!" He repeated again. "I have 5 brothers and Ginny, you think I can't get in a good snowball fight? He hurled one at me and It hit me right in the middle of my chest, some got down my shirt.

"Ahhh!" I screeched it was cold, I picked up another snowball and hurled it at Ron's face, it hit him right in the mouth., he threw another at me hitting me in the mouth, soon we both were throwing, dodging and landing snowballs on each other in the middle of a street, Ron ducked a snowball and splat-

"What the Hell Mudblood?" I had hit Malfoy right in between the eyes, Splat, Ron hit him in the face, then instead of attacking each other we attacked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. We dashed off to Honeydukes when they were unconscious. "What should we get Harry?" Ron asked me.

"Dunno."

"My Hands are cold," Unlike me he didn't have gloves. "Here," I said, I did the thing my mum did, I grabbed his hands in mine and rubbed them, his large hands took a while to heat up but eventually they weren't red and cold. I noticed when I grabbed Ron's Hands His ears turned red... did he- no- did he _like_ me, as in, _fancy_ me? And Another Question, did I fancy him?

-()-()-()-()-

GIFT

I was really Hyper, I didn't want to let on, but I had bought Hermione a present when she went to the bathroom Last Hogsmeade trip, When she was in the loo I dashed up the street to this place, _THE WITCH SHOP_. I didn't want to get Hermione Makeup or Perfume, I never really saw her wearing the stuff, I didn't know her size to get her clothes, and I didn't want to get her anything for Hygiene, that only left books and food. But really, I never paid much attention to what Hermione ate, and I didn't know how to get a bookworm a book, And then there was this one Novel, it was _THE SHADES OF BLOOD, _I didn't know what it was about so I read the back. _Zoe David, A girl unlike many attends Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in her 4__th__ year when The Triwizard Tournament brought the Students from France and Bulgaria. Now she is Said to be in an Affair with Her best friend and the Bulgarian Champion, when she only wants to be with the man she is sure she is falling in love with,Thomas DiNeed. How will her year go? Fourth in the David Series _Ron bought the entire David Series, for Hermione, and currently they were hiding in his trunk.

"You know," Hermione said. "You should be waking Harry up soon."

"Must I?" I asked.

"Yes, by the way, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Um... Food?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well I want a broom, but I don't think you'd be able to get me one... um... I like candy... and I like... I dunno."

"Ah, well, I'll find something... Have you bought my present yet?

"Um... No?"

"Okay, Well, I would like something to read, all these textbooks for night-reading has gotten tiring."

"Hermione, if your stressed out you can just drop a class, you hate Divination and you honestly don't need muggle studies."

"Ron-"

"Hermione, do what's best for you, don't stress yourself."

I looked at her, I loved her golden-brown... almost amber eyes.

"Perhaps." She finished.

"Fine." I Started munching on my chocolate.

"Fine." She started studying again.

FIREBOLT

_**Taking a Suggestion from a friend I'm alternating P.O.V.'s so they aren't only Ron or Hermione's. For example this one is from Fang's P.O.V.**_

It was a nice Christmas day, I was in my master's hut, he was happy and singing Christmas songs. Then the bushy haired female girl, Hermione came running in, she seemed sad, I could understand her emotion because I'm a dog, and nobody knows but we dogs have magic powers. "Helluh Hermione, where's Ron and Harry?"

"Angry with me," She said sadly. Ron was the ginger freckly, tall male that seemed to stare at Hermione. Harry was the well-known hero of the dark lord who had a cursed scar on his face.

"Harry got a mysterious Firebolt and I was worried since it was anonymous that Sirius Black sent it and there like 'oh how would he get the money?' 'oh your wrong' 'oh we don't care if it kills us-'"

Poor Hermione, she was a good girl she just was really misunderstood, and if Harry did get a fancy broomstick like a Firebolt it must cost a lot of metal bits with sentimental value.

I really think the male Ron feels some romantic attraction to the female Hermione, but it still wasn't very nice to be so rude to her.

SCABBERS

I was angry, why? Because Hermione woke me up from my beauty sleep, but as soon as I saw her I felt sympathetic, she was crying, and searching for Scabbers, ever since her cat ate him she's been looking and hoping to find him, poor Hermione. It was obvious she liked Ron in someway, and she seemed so heartbroken. "Hermione?" I asked.

"WHAT?! Oh, sorry Lavender," She burst into a new wave of tears.

"Hermione, it's okay- are you okay?" I asked.

"No," She said bluntly.

"Okay, well I think you should sleep, you have all those classes."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed.

"you don't care about school?!" I asked, man she was really in love with Ron, which was both weird, cute and kinda like – DUH!

"Why do you need to find the Rat so bad?" I asked.

"Because if Crookshanks ate Scabbers th-then Ron will never talk to me again!"

"Why do you want to talk to him? I was under the impression you hated him, always going on about what a prat he is, why do you even hang out with him?" I asked, perhaps I could've been nicer but she woke me up from my BEAUTY SLEEP!

"Because R-Ron is My f-f-f-friend!" She stuttered and sobbed worse then Quirell. "A-A-And h-he's always b-b-b-b-been there for Harry and I! And If h-he wasn't m-m-my friend anymore I'd-"

"You'd what?" I asked, this was getting juicy, I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the 3rd year.

"I would have less friends," Hermione said, she regained her normal composure. "I am not going to tell you anymore, otherwise I worry half of Hogwarts will know by Monday."

"Know what?"

"My secrets."

Then Hermione and a juicy story of love and anger both disappeared.

**Poor Hermione! She's very upset, she and Ron are in a big scrap!**

**I'd like to thank thatnerdnextdoor1, , neneru, chudleycannonfan, and neuroticmass for either favoring or following this very story, congratz you're in my A/N!**

**Also I thank Emma, the anonymous Reviewer and anyone else who has read my story **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL BE LESS MORBIDEYISH!**


	7. Chapter 3 part 3

**So, I don't own JKR's characters or brilliance and I under NO circumstances own anything as cool as the rights of Harry Potter. **

**I am starting to update more often now, thanks to the 1,000 and counting people who've read my book and thanks to the following:**

**moosemika**

**thatnerdnextdoor1**

**chudleycannonfan**

**neneru**

**neuroticmess**

**Note some lines in my 3rd And 4th entry, TEARS has lines from page 292 US edition and DIVINATION has lines from 295 to 298**

REVENGE

Finally! This was it, my twelve years imprisoned in Azkaban is paid off, here I am, and there is Peter, just a bit away. The boy Peter likes was sleeping soundly, his red hair, Molly and Arthur's son most likely. He was muttering something in his sleep, "Hermione! Don't go Hermione." I smiled, he sounded like James when he was chasing after Lily, a wave of nausea hit me in the stomach. I remembered why I was here, my thirst for revenge, but the Weasley boy must have been a light sleeper, because he woke up, saw me, and screamed. I dashed off, I couldn't be caught.

LOVE

"I looked at the Essay Miss Granger turned in, she wasn't exceptionally spectacularly wonderful like usual, I could only give it an E **(A/N Exceeds Expectations i.e. a B or 85%) **I knew why her grades were less of course, that Ronald Weasley. I saw the two's relationship brew and bubble over these three long years. They were constantly at war, but yet so caring and tender. When I see them I am wistful, but happy. I remember my fiance, the muggle I had to leave because I was a witch. But Hermione and Ron's relationship reminded me of how wonderful my relationship with him was, how I will forever cherish the memories of his love. And now I look at Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, and I remember my love, and how there is so much love in the world, how kind and caring, yet cruel and heartless the world is. And I came to a conclusion, If Ron and Hermione get married I'll find out what happened to my old lover, and I'll make amends And if he has moved on I will congratulate him, but if he hasn't I can spend gladly the rest of my life with my one true love, and I hope that Ron and Hermione marry, because they deserve each other, because they will, mark my wizened words, fall in love," I recited. "So Poppy, what do you think?"

"You should send it into the Daily Prophet for the new column!" Poppy Pomfrey replied. I giggled and smiled.

"I will." I decided. "But I'll change Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's names so they won't be embarrassed John Smith and Mary Cook?"

"Works for me!" Poppy exclaimed

TEARS

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione flung her arms around my neck and broke down completely. I was quite shocked and slightly uncomfortable, I'd never ever have had a girl cry on me before, Ginny's not the sensitive type. I patted her on the head and she drew away after she composed herself.

"I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." She sobbed.

I tried not to get misty, but I was relieved she wasn't squeezing me anymore. Of course, she was warm, and I could feel the wire of her bra when she hugged me, I didn't even know Hermione _wore _a bra. I liked the smell of her, she smelled like books and tea and nutmeg, some sort of spice, or a bunch of spices. And her skin was soft, and her arms around my neck were delicate... and I could feel my ears turn pink. "Oh – well – he was old. And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

Hermione smiled her toothy grin and I smiled back.

"Get a room why don't cha?" Seamus Finnegan asked. Me and Hermione both turned scarlet.

DIVINATION

I had finished Arithmacy, and Muggle Studies that one multi-class period, but I felt like I was forgetting _something_. Either way I was in both classes, and exhausted, so I pulled my work together and tried to finish what Sinistra assigned. But I dozed off. Then I was walking, and I was in a blue floaty dress like Cinderella from the movie, and I was being glided around a room by a dark, tall man, except I knew who he was, and then I was in a purple dress and I was dancing with a seventeen year-old Ron. Then I was in a white dress, and adult Ron was leaning in to Kiss me, then I was in a Black dress and sobbing by dead Ron's gravestone, and I had a son and a daughter on either side. My Daughter was hand-in-hand with a man that looked like Malfoy. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I woke up, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. "Wh- what?" I asked. "Is it time to go? W – which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another 20 minutes. Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

_Bloody Hell_

"What? Oh No!" I squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

Harry said something but I kept rambling.

"I don't believe it! Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy I was thinking about him and lost track of things!"

"You know what Hermione?" Ron asked me, and then said the most insulting thing EVER!

"No I'm not!" I screeched. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry... I'll see you in Divination!

Then Divination came. It was the same lousy pis-posh as usual. Crystal balls, the orb, the inner eye the fates blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. We all stared into the crystal ball, Ron made a funny joke, I liked his jokes I could marry hi- them, why would I _marry_ Ron? Trelawny scolded him for disrupting the clairvoyant vibrations. I scoffed. Then she claimed she say that stupid bloody Grim, I just couldn't take it.

"Oh, for _goodness'_ sake!" I yelled. "Not that ridiculous Grim _again_!"

I didn't care all eyes were on me, my life was a pot of crap, adding more crap to the pot wouldn't change it, maybe I might even be shoveling some crap out of the crap-pot that is my crappy life.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my _dear_, it has been apparent you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mid was so hoplessly mundane."

_You cruel little bat! You think I'm Mundane, I succeed, I get O's in all classes in life that REALLY matter! But you, you're class is staring at smoke, hands and clouds and saying how all that really affects how my life turns out? I decide my own future thank you. You're not even fit to be a teacher, you're crazy, you obviously have some drinking problem, you act like you're some supreme overlord. _Noble_ art of Divination. More like the stupid time-waster of staring at a CRYSTAL!_

I looked at the stupid crystal ball, said something a lot politer and left, FOR GOOD!

As I marched down I realized I was crying, I failed! Then I thought about what Ron would say, "_Who cares, it's bloody stupid anyway. I'm glad you left, I swear I would want to leave too, but I am at the minimal class rate already. And Hermione, you, fail? Please, anything you fail at means you're too good for it anyway_."

Oh Ron, even in my head you know exactly what to say, that's why I lov- I don't love you. That's why I like you so... better. First I think about marrying him, now that I love him. Jeez, what's _wrong _with me today?

KISSES

Harry had fallen asleep, good he needs it. Hermione and Ron were chatting at the end of Ron's bed. She and him were making eye contact, usind hand motions when they spoke, seemed so casual. Then I saw her laugh, smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek. They both turned pink, then in minutes Hermione was asleep in her bed and Ron in his.

**I know... I had some short ones, but I hope you were fufilled. I just hate it when people write just a please review, where's the creativity? SO I wrote a PLEASE REVIEW SONG**

**Happy and you know it tune:**

**When you want to give feedback:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**When you have a thing to say:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**if you're really extra bored and you want to do something:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**PLEASE?!**

**By The Way, If you want to read something _really_ good read _The Help. _It's by Kathryn Stockett and it's soooooooo good. It's a real book, not fanfiction. If you want a good fanfiction and you like Draco/OC do Green Eyed Monster by Sphinx-Legend!**


	8. Chapter 4 part 1

**NOW I've recently actually gotten a lot of reviews so not only will I put the names of everyone who supported, reviewed, favored and followed, I'll respond to reviews.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**thatnerdnextdoor1**

**Obsessed With 52**

**hoaluvpatrome567**

**moosemika**

**chudleycannonfan**

**Neneru**

**REPLYING TO:**

**_hoaluvpatrome567_ – Thanks, I don't really like the after-the-war ones either, they're relashionship had much more turmoil over the years at Hogwarts then any other. I hope this update provided a quench to your updating thirst, thanks for reviewing, please do again! BTW I really enjoy it when you give me ideas and input. **

LETTERS THAT YEAR

_**Dear Hermione**_

_**Dad got Quidditch World Cup tickets, I know that you're not a big fan of Quidditch, but it would mean a lot to me if you could come**_

_**RON**_

_Dear Ron_

_I'm glad your dad got tickets to the World Cup, I know how much it means to you. I would love to come, I always enjoy being with the Weasley's... you are quite a fun family. Do you know how... Padfoot is doing? Harry said he has been sending him letters and is traveling near Greece. I can only hope that the Ministry is off his tail. _

_My parents are talking about going back to France but they want to go to Paris together... alone. Perhaps getting me a sibling if you know what I mean, My Mom is still only thirty seven, she can still have kids, and I really want siblings like you have, do you think I'd make a good big sister? Ah, I'm getting my hopes up, my parents might not even have another kid, I wish they would though, I would love to have a family as big as yours._

_Love From_

_Hermione_

_**Dear Hermione**_

_**Trust me, you DON'T want as many siblings as I have, You have no privacy. Um, about the Paris thing... TOO MUCH INFORMATION and EWWW! **_

_**I feel the same way about Padfoot, but I'm glad how far he's gotten. And I'm glad that you like to hang out with our family, but what's you're favorite part of our family, just asking?**_

_**RON**_

_Dear Ron_

_You_

_Love From_

_Hermione_

COOKIES

"WHEN'S HERMIONE GONNA GET HERE MUM?" I screamed downstairs.

"SHE SAID SHE'D GET HERE AT NOON!" Mum yelled.

"WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!" I asked

"ELEVEN FORTY-FIVE!" Mum screamed upstairs.

"Why do you care so much?" Charlie asked "Do you like her?"

"She's my friend." I said

"Do you _like _like her?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows around

"NO!" I screamed. But I wondered... did I?

"RO-ON HERMIONE'S HERE!" Ginny called from downstairs.

I dashed down the many flights of stairs, jumping over this and that the way down. I dashed to the entryway, and sure enough there she was. Her bushy hair was held back with a hair tie, she was wearing a v-neck, short sleeved, white, cotton, shirt and khaki shorts, man that was a lot of bare skin, and I could even see a hint of cleavage... not that I stared at Hermione's cleavage... I just noticed it?

I walked up to her. "Hi," She said, the world seemed to be in slow motion, and she seemed to glow, there was nothing else there, her smile made him feel woozy, "Uh- Uh, I-I-I-I I lo- real- I, Er, _hi_?"

She laughed, tilting her head back. "Are you okay, Ron?" she asked. Then the moment ended. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You want some cookies?"

"Sure."

GRUMPY BAD MOOD

Thanks to Malfoy, Ron was in a bad mood, I really, really, really hate Malfoy, did you know that? Ron, poor baby, was in a grumpy bad mood. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't smile... well, he smiled a little when I tickled him. He even laughed, but then Harry raised an eyebrow and I got nervous so I stopped tickling him. But It was fun to tickle him, he wasn't soft... he had muscles, in his abdomen and chest and arms. I wonder what he'd look like topless with his slightly muscular build.

LIBRARY

"House Elves, at _Hogwarts?_ This was unbelievable, truly I can't believe it," I heard somebody whisper, oh it was Hermione Granger, she's here rather often. Indeed she's a brilliant young mind, such a wonderful girl. She's also very firm on her beliefs, and a liberal muggle-born making her probably against House Elves' slavery. She marched on over to the ANIMAL RIGHTS section of the library and started checking titles. She then came with an armful of books, my God! She must have half the section. She plopped her book on another book a 3rd year tried to check out but she was missing a book so she had to leave it. _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Wizards. _We also have the boy's guide _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches._

I went down the pile, book after book, putting her name and date due in the table. We got to the other book. "Is this _yours_?" I asked her.

Hermione obviously seemed embarrassed, but she looked at the book and thought deeply for a few seconds, "Yes." She said firmly, so I wrote it out to her name, she slipped the books in her bag and ran off.

**CHANGE OF P.O.V.**

Why did I say yes? Now I have a book that a girl like Lavender Brown would like, not me but, why would I need it? The image of Ron popped in my head and I blushed, flustered. I kept the book, put it under my mattress, perhaps it might come in handy. You never know, Lavender isn't a virgin, And Fay might not be either. Fay's the girl nobody knows about who is with me and Lavender and Parvati. She is friends with Emma, another person in our dorm nobody knows.

**So, what should Hermione do with that book? I looked it up on Harry Potter Wiki, Fay and Emma are real characters. Nobody knows that they exist. I thought I should make them mentioned. They have potential, right?**

**Tune to Row Your Boat**

**REVIEWING SONG  
**

**Type, Type, Type in the box**

**Directly under the song**

**That is what reviewing is called**

**Isn't it really easy?**

**Press, Press, Press send **

**When you're done**

**And Please don't flame because**

**that is a classified form of cyberbullying!**

**_RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP__RPP_**


End file.
